


Downpour

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Five Times Sam Washed Bumblebee [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

Bumblebee, by now, was used to Sam washing him, even though he thought the custom a little strange. Once he saw that Sam’s dad quite often washed his own car, Bumblebee soon realized that it was akin to a ritual to humans, although more so in the case of Sam. Most of the other vehicles on the block did not have the ability to transform like Bumblebee could. That made the ritual between Sam and himself all the more special. He remembered how Sam had said it was like a male bonding thing. He wasn’t quite sure what that meant, although he liked the experience, considering it meant that he spent the time with Sam, a human life he’d sworn to protect.

He waited for Sam, always, watched over him and made sure the small human came to no harm, and always would wait for the by now familiar sponge and bucket to appear. That day was no exception. Bumblebee was thinking of Megatron, wondering if that old Decepticon would ever show his face again, when Sam appeared with the filled bucket in tow. Some of the soapy water slopped onto the path yet Sam seemed not to notice.

Instead he stopped in front of Bumblebee and started to scrub, all the while singing in off-key tones happily. Even though Bumblebee knew that Sam’s singing was intrinsically bad, he still enjoyed it anyway. To hear the human singing meant that Sam was happy. A happy Sam was a happy Bumblebee, after all.

He waited, trying not to let his ticklish spots affect him and the session seemed to end all the quicker that day. He felt Sam’s hand slap against the hood of his transformed self, before he heard the human proclaim that they were headed out that day, hence the rush.

Bumblebee readied himself, and waited for Sam to return. In a half hour, the human had returned to his side and climbed behind the wheel in his customary position. Sam had often explained to him that he had to give the impression of driving, even though it was technically Bumblebee behind the wheel. The Autobot could see the sense of that, having observed the other humans driving their non automated vehicles themselves. He sighed into life, pulling out of the driveway and heading to the destination that Sam had given him, just as the skies opened in the biggest downpour they’d seen all week.

He heard Sam cursing the weather, ruining the wax and wash job he’d spent a good portion of his time doing. Bumblebee, himself, didn’t mind. He knew that Sam would use it as en excuse to wash him all over again as soon as they got home. The human seemed to derive as much pleasure from the pursuit as Bumblebee himself did. He thought it a shame that he wasn’t able to tell the human that directly, however.


End file.
